Forum:Is grunt fertile?
Is he able to breed cause Okeer was a geneticist and said he was perfect in all ways... :Why wouldn't he be? The genophage messes with female fertility (hence all the emphasis and importance placed on fertile females), and last I checked, Grunt isn't female. SpartHawg948 04:41, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I disagree. Okeer said that he was 'ignoring' the genophage, which implies to me that both genders were infected and that Grunt could indeed have fertility problems. As for why the importance on females, consider this: a male can potentially sleep with many females in a year and wind up with multiple offspring. A female can sleep with the same number of males in that year, BUT she can only have one pregnancy in that time (give or take a little on that timeline, these ARE krogan). So the reason that the females are so important has more to do with them being the bottleneck. -Moria March 19, 2012 If you listen to Mordin Solus in 3, he explains the genophage's affect on Krogan intrauterine hormone receptors. That's a pregnancy issue, not a sperm motility issue. Eve is important because of a communicable mutation developed in her womb that circumvents normal hormone repuptake during pregnancy. Grunt is as fertile as anyone, considering he was never exposed to the genophage (an atmospheric attack that occurred before the events of Mass Effect). Ctrl alt belief 06:16, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :Sad to say, Moria March, but you are incorrect. When critiquing my comment, you left out one key detail. I didn't say females were important. I said fertile females were important. It is stated numerous times in all three games that krogan place a great deal of value on fertile females. Not all krogan females are fertile. In fact, most aren't, so the ones that are, are valuable commodities. (See Canrum for an example). Ctrl alt belief has the right of it. The "female bottleneck" theory only makes sense if there are a drastically smaller number of females than males. This isn't the case. SpartHawg948 07:19, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually it IS the case. The number of FERTILE female krogan are almost nonexistent compared to fertile males. However, the thing is they aren't PREGNANT like mammals at all, they're reptilian, and hence lay eggs. Up to a thousand eggs per year and female in non-genophage females. BUT even the s.c. fertile females under the genophage have heavily reduced offspring. They're fertile, but have NOT overcome the genophage, since Eve/Bakara is the single female to have mutated her glands (with Maelons help) to overcome the genophage and survive the process. Otherwise all these fertile females would have overcome the genophage. Which they haven't. So the genophage targets the females BUT are prevalent in males aswell, to make sure the genophage is transmitted to all offspring (no chance of chance letting the father's dna overcome the mother's and bring fertile female offspring). More interesting would be why on earth (eh galaxy) ALL krogan are infected when they ONLY released a planetary cover on Tuchanka, wheras plenty of Krogan never set foot on that planet. So how can they be so SURE that ALL krogan bear that genetic trait? Would be an impossible feat unless they forced all krogan to stay a prolonged time at Tuchanka. Which is not stated anywhere. Deus ex machina at work.--Baalzie (talk) 18:50, August 15, 2014 (UTC) EDI told Shepard that Grunt has everything perfect in his body, but he's infected by genophage as every other krogan.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 19:22, August 15, 2014 (UTC) The genophage was not just deployed on Tuchanka. Might be worth a look: Codex/Aliens: Non-Council Races#Krogan: Genophage. Elseweyr talk • 20:44:43, 2014-08-15 (UTC)